


The three of us

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: "We love you John, we both do"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I just wanted an excuse to write polyamory and incest and John being totally on board with it and if you don't like any of this, then don't read. 
> 
> For whomever is left, ENJOY! 
> 
> Edit: Now betaed by the wonderful Anonymous! Thank you very much!!!! <3

“Fucking bloody Holmeses!” shouted John, entering Baker Street and startling Mrs Hudson, who was cleaning with her flat’s door open.

She clutched her hand to her chest and dropped the broom she was using on the floor. “Oh, dear! John! Don’t startle me this way! I am an old lady!”

John put a more ashamed expression on, but it got mixed with all his frustration. “I’m sorry, Mrs H. I had no intention of startling you... it's just that... those two...”

She looked understanding and ushered him in. Before he could end his sentence, John found himself sitting in her kitchen, a full mug of tea in his hands and a plate of biscuits in front of him.

Mrs Hudson sat in front of him, hands crossed on the table. “Well, then! What did Sherlock do this time?”

John smiled and sipped his tea. He so loved the motherly woman! He pinched his nose and began explaining.

Everything had begun with a case. Everything was going as usual, Donovan and Anderson being pricks, Greg failing to see anything of relevance and complaining about stuff, Sherlock being his usual self and making brilliant deductions and berating the Yarders for their incompetence... And then Mycroft Holmes arrived and brought chaos with him!

He came onto the scene and began saying what Sherlock had missed, like he was showing off, and then Sherlock had begun saying weird things about his method not working and they had begun to argue like kids in the middle of the bloody crime scene. When Greg tried to stop them they just ignored him, same with the other policemen.

In the end, John had enough of their petty fighting and had stood between them, and then they had the audacity of grabbing him and hugging him, together, while all the Yard stared!

It was then that John lost control, and, after stomping on both their feet and giving them a piece of his mind, left the crime scene and the two idiots where they were.

“Oh, dear... those two! Always fighting about everything,” she tutted shaking her head, “Since I first met them both, I knew it, though!”

“What did you know?” asked John, chewing on a biscuit.

She leaned in closer. “They do argue a lot... but they secretly love each other very much! I saw them playing chess, Operation, and even Cluedo, once! And I saw them hugging each other when they thought no one was watching!”

John really couldn’t imagine the Holmes brothers hugging. It was too weird to think about. He could imagine them playing chess, it seemed the proper game for them, but Operation and Cluedo? It would be a nightmare!

He laughed at the thought, but Mrs Hudson looked at him with a serious expression. She was not kidding.

“Really?”

She nodded. Then shooed him away. “Now, go! Go and think about what I told you! Maybe you can come up with an agreement, like a ‘Don’t pretend to hate each other at home’ rule! It would help you if they end up in a situation like this again.”

John just nodded and waved at her, realizing he still had half a biscuit in hand. He shook his head and quickly finished it before going up the seventeen stairs that lead to 221B. He wasn’t surprised to find it empty; Sherlock would still be on the case. Or arguing with Mycroft. Why did they put on that scene?

He automatically moved to the kitchen and made tea. He then sat in his chair, mug in his hands, slowly drinking it while thinking.

They probably didn’t want Mycroft or Sherlock's enemies to know they were close – they both say that ‘Caring is not an advantage’ after all. It was a possibility, but then why keep him thinking they hated each other? Sherlock had even gone so far as to call Mycroft his archenemy!

It was quite ridiculous for two grown-up men to bicker like they did in front of everyone. Why were they fighting today? Because Mycroft was showing off at a crime scene? Why was Mycroft there in the first place? Too many questions and no one to answer them.

The time had quickly passed while he was lost thinking about the Holmes brothers. It was dark outside and he could hear two pairs of footsteps on the stairs, one quick, the other slow, followed by the tick of the umbrella hitting the floor with each step.

John realized he still had his cup of tea in hand, still half-full, the tea gone cold. He decided he wouldn’t wait for the two of them sitting in the dark, cold mug of tea in hand. He walked to the kitchen, switched the lights on and rinsed his mug in the sink before drying it and placing it on the shelf.

When he went back to the sitting room, the two Holmeses were there, uncomfortably sitting, Mycroft on the sofa and Sherlock on his chair, with the look of two children who knew they were going to be scolded. John had never thought he was ever going to see such a face on either one of them.

He just stared at them, arms crossed.

“Well?”

The brothers eyed each other and muttered two sincere “I’m sorrys”. Mycroft trying to look his usual proud self while apologising almost made John laugh, but it was not the moment. They had to talk. Some things that had transpired from their behaviour at the crime scene needed to be discussed, and really soon.

The first to break the silence was Sherlock. And what he said was so totally unexpected that John almost didn’t believe his own ears.

“We love you, John.”

Mycroft just nodded, serious expression on his face.

“We both do,” clarified Sherlock. As if it wasn’t obvious.

John pinched his nose (he had to get rid of this habit).

“Right... why were you fighting at the crime scene? And WHAT were YOU doing at the crime scene, Mycroft?”

Mycroft gulped. “I had orders to take on the case myself. National security.”

“Mmmmh so... Did someone actually order you to go and take over the case YOURSELF?”

The politician shook his head in denial.

“I just wanted to see you...”

“And show off in front of him!” accused Sherlock.

“What else could I do? You have the advantage here, Sherlock! You are the handsome one! You are the one who can give him adrenaline and danger in spades! What can I even try to give him? I can just look at him from afar, while you get every day closer to him and farther from me.” He whispered the next part, “What do I have left? You even live together...”

John had never seen Mycroft like that, mask off his face, his thoughts and hurt feelings clearly showing on his face. One look at Sherlock showed him that it was the first time for him, too, seeing his brother that hurt, walls crumbled at his feet.

Surprising everyone, it was Sherlock who moved to the sofa and sat at Mycroft's side, hugging him close, Mycroft's head on his chest, hand around his waist.

“I’m sorry, Mycroft. You hide everything too well, even from me. I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

The politician tried to regain his composure for a second before fully letting go in Sherlock’s arms.

“I’m the older one. I should be strong for the both of us.”

“That’s bullshit!” shouted John, surprising them both. He walked towards them and planted a kiss on Sherlock’s lips, then one on Mycroft’s.

“You don’t have to be stronger because you're older, you are two adults and can take care of each other and of me, too, if you want. And I’ll take care of you both.”

The sudden action had left them there, gaping at him, mouths still tingling from the sudden kiss, the two of them still hugging. For a moment John thought he had got it wrong, that they were not fighting for him, they were not... but then Sherlock spoke and John could see it on their faces, he just knew, even with only that single word.

“John...” Sherlock tried to begin before finding himself not knowing what to say. He looked at Mycroft again. The politician cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure before opening his mouth to say something, and... being rudely interrupted by John.

“I don’t want to hear a word until I’m finished.”

They nodded and he continued.

“You are idiots. The both of you! You may be geniuses and you may be able to deduce things about people that no one else could, but you are both total idiots.”

“Could you stop insulting us and get to the point?” asked Mycroft, trying to put his mask of indifference back on.

“Don’t you bloody dare hide your feelings again, Mycroft Holmes! You two are the most handsome, intelligent, good men I’ve ever had the luck of knowing, and don’t try to tell me otherwise! I think I fell in love with Sherlock first, but only because you didn’t exactly leave a good impression on me on our first meeting, Mycroft, with all the kidnapping and stalking...” he explained, “But I did fall in love with you, too. It was on our second meeting that I saw it, I saw you! Hiding behind your fake smile and your iceman attitude, I saw the real you, looking at Sherlock, I saw your love and I wanted to see more. But Sherlock told me he was ‘married to his work’ and you were the ice man, untouchable, so I went on dates, to see if you were jealous,” he smiled, “I thought I saw a couple cameras turning my way now and then, and of course Sherlock crashed all of them anyway, so I just stopped. The only reason I said nothing was because I thought you hated each other! I thought you were going to fight about me and you would think you had no chance against Sherlock... I do think that is what actually happened. And now you tell me this? And Mrs Hudson said you two hug and play games when I’m not here and actually love each other, and that gives me completely inappropriate thoughts!”

It was possible that John had said too much, it was totally possible that he had broken them. They were staring at him like he had just sprouted another head.

John blushed furiously. He had thought about them in that way... but they couldn’t... could they? Would they? It was illegal, but who would ever know about what went on behind closed doors?

It was Sherlock who unfroze first. He let out a deep breath, got up from the sofa, and heatedly kissed John on the lips, hand on his waist, the other in his hair. Soon, a second pair of hands found a place on his hips and a hot tongue laved at his neck, lips kissing the wet trail to his earlobe before taking it between them and sucking, making him moan.

John had no idea of where to put his hands. He opted for using one to cup Sherlock’s buttock and squeeze, while the other did the same to Mycroft behind him. The three of them moaned at the sensations and John closed his eyes in bliss. Soon, the two brothers switched positions and John found himself kissing Mycroft, while Sherlock laved attention to the other side of his neck.

The two Holmes brothers had him completely sandwiched between their long, slim bodies, half hard cocks already poking him, his own erection responding quickly.

When they separated from him, John saw them looking at each other, like they had no idea what to do next.

John smiled and grabbed their hands, beginning to lead them towards Sherlock’s bedroom.

He was the first one to begin undressing, removing his jumper and shirt, then looking expectantly at the other two men, still totally dressed. Sherlock was the first to catch on and began unselfconsciously undressing until he was in his pants, cock peeking proudly from the top of the waistband.

John followed suit, while Mycroft just stared at them, looking self-conscious about disrobing.

“You are not fat Myc,”

It was again Sherlock who had broken the silence and, looking weirdly at John for a second, got closer to Mycroft and kissed him on the lips. It was not a brotherly kiss in any way, Sherlock’s naked body clinging to Mycroft’s still clothed one, lips on lips, tongues entwining. It was one of the most erotic things John had ever seen.

Mycroft at first was surprised, then began to respond to the kiss, pouring untold emotions in the press of lips, of their tongues and breaths entwining, on their bodies. Sherlock begun to free Mycroft of his clothes. First the suit jacket, then the waistcoat. To remove his tie he had to stop kissing him but began again when he continued on his shirt buttons. When he found an undershirt under it, he huffed and laughed.

“What?” asked Mycroft trying to separate himself from his brother, but Sherlock didn’t allow it and quieted him with another kiss.

“Too many layers, brother,” he whispered, the last word uttered with reverence, like the forbidden thing it was, before removing the last piece of clothing, revealing the vast expanse of Mycroft’s flesh, pale and covered in lovely freckles. John wanted to taste them and so he did.

He began kissing down Mycroft’s back while Sherlock got on his knees to remove Mycroft’s shoes and socks and then his suit trousers, leaving the three of them in just their pants. John held Mycroft from behind and the taller man let him explore his back at his leisure moaning softly at his kisses. Sherlock went to put all the clothes on a chair so as not to wrinkle anything and then removed his pants and got on the bed and observed the lovely picture his brother and John made.

Observing them, Sherlock noticed how Mycroft flinched when John touched his belly.

“I’m sorry, brother,” he whispered, as they joined him in bed. John frowned, realizing that he had missed something.

Mycroft turned away from them, hiding his blushing face. Sherlock smiled sadly and made him turn his head. He looked really serious when he spoke next.

“I’m really sorry... I didn’t mean it, never! I said it to... I don’t know... I said it because I’ve always found you attractive, but I couldn’t... we couldn’t... we are brothers! It’s not normal!”

John understood and held Mycroft from the other side, caressing his face.

“You are both really handsome,” he whispered sweetly before kissing his lips softly while Sherlock lent down and began kissing his brother’s chest and down to his belly, pressing reverent kisses there until he believed their words and opened himself to his two lovers.

Sherlock seemed in awe of this new side of his brother, so open to affections, so in love with them both, not only John. The detective was lost for words while he observed his brother’s body, spread out on his bed, John kissing him hungrily, cock hard in his pants, a wet spot already forming on the silk where precome had leaked.

Sherlock licked his lips and bent down to take him in his mouth. Mycroft shouted in shock at the feeling of his little brother’s cupid’s bow lips, mouthing against his still-covered erection.

“Why... why are we still wearing pants?” asked Mycroft, trying to think clearly, not an easy feat considering that his brother was doing sinful things to his cock and John was now kissing and nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

With a glint in his eyes, John quickly removed his pants, revealing his erection to his new lovers. Sherlock got rid of Mycroft’s pants in a heartbeat and they were all naked now, no more hiding, just them, loving each other.

“How did I get from being mad at you both, to having you like this?” asked John in wonder, stealing more heated kisses from his two lovers, now-naked bodies rubbing against each other.

“I love you,” whispered Mycroft between kisses, “Both of you.”

Sherlock whimpered and returned the sentiment, hugging his brother close while John mirrored him on the other side.

They laid there for a bit, just sharing sentiments and caressing until Sherlock and John realised how close to Mycroft’s nipples they were and begun a dual attack on them, Sherlock mouthing at his left nipple while John nipped at the other, making the politician moan and writhe under them in a totally sinful show.

Sherlock was the one to move things further along when he got a bottle of lube from his bedside table and began fingering himself, moaning around Mycroft’s nipple. John soon copied him and Mycroft found himself unable to understand how had he ended up being the top when he totally felt like a bottom at the moment, his brain not useful at all in arriving at the right conclusion.

The three of them felt high on oxytocin, pupils blown wide and hearts beating fast. When John positioned himself in Mycroft’s lap, facing the opposite side and lined himself up with Mycroft’s cock, they were not ready for the sensations that overtook their bodies.

Mycroft felt overwhelmed by the pleasure that John’s tight body offered him and was further enhanced when Sherlock straddled them both and took John’s cock in him. John was sandwiched between the two brothers, crazy with the pleasure of filling and being filled at the same time.

At first it was Sherlock who set the place, but soon they realized he was not in the ideal position and struggled to find another way of making it work.

With Sherlock on his back, being fucked by John, Mycroft was in the ideal position for fucking the blonde. In their positions, with every one of his thrusts, he helped John’s thrusts in Sherlock, giving him the sensation of fucking his brother.

John was a panting mess between them in no time, messily kissing Sherlock’s chest and moaning and writhing in pleasure, Mycroft trying to maintain a bit of calm, but soon overwhelmed with pleasure, too. He leaned down to share a messy kiss with Sherlock over John’s head and groaned before coming hard. It was easy to tell that John had followed him right afterward, his body pulsing around Mycroft’s softening cock.

They calmed down a bit, and only when they pulled out, they realized Sherlock still had to come, his cock hard as a rod while he messily tried to jerk off. John looked at Mycroft and they leaned down, one on each side of Sherlock’s cock and begun to lick it and suck under the head until with a cry of both their names, the detective came on their faces.

While Sherlock tried to rest from his orgasm, the other two shared kisses, licking Sherlock’s come from each other and sharing the flavour, their cocks making a valiant effort to wake up again. Unfortunately, they were not teenagers anymore and had to desist in their efforts soon afterward.

The youngest of the three was already asleep between them, his body sated and his mind, for once, miraculously blank.

Without caring about the mess between them, Mycroft and John decided to rest too. They settled by Sherlock’s side, heads on his shoulders and hands linked on his belly. John covered them with the comforter, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

No one heard Mrs Hudson gently closing the flat’s door and muttering about them being bloody noisy with a mischievous smile on her face. All her boys were really happy now and if they were happy, she was happy too. She would have to soundproof the flat, though; she was not young anymore! 


End file.
